


Finding Jack

by RoseJennison



Series: Double Mint Oreo- Halloween one-shots [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drunkenness, First Meeting, Jack is totally sloshed, M/M, Multi, Pitch is a jerk, Poor Koz, and obsessive, as usual, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJennison/pseuds/RoseJennison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koz tries to get his twin brother, Pitch, to socialize with someone other than himself. In retrospect Kozmotis probably shouldn't have brought Pitch to a party that involved so many people Koz knew. </p>
<p>Based off of the tumblr prompt: we’re both at this halloween party and you are SLOSHED and your friends ditched you, i can’t leave you alone??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Jack

Kozmotis murmured a quick thank-you, and yet another apology, to the janitor and took the offered cleaning supplies from the woman's cart. He'd brought this on himself in a way, with his foolish attempts to get his introverted brother to socialize more. Given Pitch's love of the holiday he'd figured a Halloween party would be a good place to start, so he'd brought his brother along to the one being put on for the University staff. 

In retrospect he probably should have brought Pitch to a party that didn't involve so many people Koz knew. 

Despite Koz's efforts, Pitch got bored quickly. This lead to Pitch's own special brand of 'socializing', making sure he scared every person at the party at least once. The last person he'd sneaked up on had been startled so badly that they knocked several snack trays off a table and made a terrible mess. Koz promised that he and Pitch would clean it up of course, so he set Pitch to picking up and tossing the big pieces while he tracked down the janitor and got cleaning solution for the stickier bits.

Thankfully, when he returned, Pitch was right where Koz left him. 

A good amount of the mess had been cleaned up, and Koz recognized his brother's lanky legs sticking out from underneath the long orange tablecloth. Koz hadn't realized any of the mess had gotten under the table, and he couldn't help but applaud his brother's thoroughness. He so rarely applied that trait to things like chores, especially cleaning. 

Koz got to work spraying and dabbing at the the carpet stains. After several minutes he noticed that his brother's position under the table had not changed. Curious and a little concerned he moved opposite is brother and ducked down under the dangling tablecloth.

“Pitch what are you-”

“Shhh!”

Koz pulled back a little, affronted at the swift dismissal. Then he noticed that his brother was staring to the side, transfixed by whatever he was seeing. He followed his sibling's gaze, and jolted nearly as bad as the person who and knocked down all the trays. 

There was an unconscious young man laying underneath the table.

He was small and slim, which was probably why no one had questioned his presence there yet. The young man's entire frame fit under the long table, so the nearly floor length table cloth obscured him from the rest of the party. If he had been laying anywhere else the boy would have been impossible to miss, with his shock of white hair and unusually pale skin. 

Once getting over the initial shock of finding the young man, Koz's concern came back full force. Who was he? Was he alright? He didn't look like he was in any pain. His features were peaceful, even if the way his body was curled looked rather uncomfortable. But why was he under a table? Needing answers, Koz reached out to try and wake the boy. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Don't move him.”

Koz turned to his brother with a look of confusion that quickly morphed to dread. Pitch had his 'new obsession' expression on. 

“For God's sake Pitch, get your head out of the clouds. Something could be wrong!” Koz snatched his hand back and shook the boy's shoulder.   
The boy groaned, and Koz shook him again. This time the boy's lids fluttered open, and hazy blue eyes tried to focus on the brothers. 

“Sir, are you alright?”

“Hmmmm? Uh, yeah, sure, everything's fuzzy, but sure.”

“What on Earth is a gorgeous creature like you doing in a filthy place like this?”

“You're the reason it's filthy, and stop hitting on barely conscious people. Did you come with anyone sir? It looks like you're ready to go home.”

“Uh...yeah, yeah...but they're gone.”

“Gone?”

“Who would leave _you_ behind?”

“I wash here with my friend, but he...he found someone. Someone he wanted to go...go home with- er- no. He was going to take her home, yeah. So he didn't take me back cuz...I'd make a- a scene. Had too much- too much good stuffs. So he's gone...”

“He left you here without a ride?” Koz asked, indignation leaking into his voice. You didn't just up and leave someone who was this sloshed, no matter how annoyed you were with them. It was irresponsible, dangerously so.

“That bastard!” Pitch displayed the full force of what Koz was feeling. “You come with us, we'll take care of you.”

Well, Koz could agree with two parts of that suggestion.

“Let's just get him out first, then maybe we can call a cab.”

“What?! We can't just send him on his way with some strange cabdriver! Who knows what would happen to him!”

Normally Koz would dismiss such a comment as the mixture of obsession and paranoia Pitch tended to display, but as they maneuvered the young man out from under the table he started to agree with his brother. The boy was having a lot of difficulty with coordinated movement, so a good amount of manhandling was required to get him out and upright. All the while the young man's eyes never lost their glassy quality.

The boy ended up slumped against Pitch, which he didn't seem to mind at all. Koz's jaw almost dropped in shock; Pitch was very selective with physical touch.   
They young man didn't seem quite bad enough to need medical attention, but it would be remiss to leave him anywhere without supervision. His condition could worsen, or he might do something stupid in his haze. As a professor, Koz had heard one too many stories of drunk students getting dropped off just outside their house only to be found dead from exposure in the exact same place come morning. 

The boy's outfit lacked pockets, which means he wasn't hiding a cell phone anywhere. So they couldn't try his contacts. So they'd have to bring him home and watch over him or try and figure out where he lived and keep an eye on him there, assuming he didn't have a roommate or something. Either way, Pitch was eventually going to find out where his new fixation lived.

Damn. What had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little late in the game for Halloween lists, but I saw a bunch on tumblr and got inspired. I'll try to have a couple more out before the holiday passes. I've already got the "Until Dawn" one partially written.


End file.
